Dragesvard Under Siege
*'Level/Quest/Items required:' None *'Release Date:' November 14, 2008 *'Scaled Yes/No:' Yes Quest Description The town Dragesvard is under siege by the Ice Elves and their Queen Aisha. Aisha uses the power of the Ice Orb aid her army. The Player's Charatcer and the heros of lore must Help Galanoth fight back the ice hoard. Monsters *Ice Dragon *Ice Elf Warrior *Polar Dravir *Frost Drake NPCs *G'joob *Galanoth *Grrol Blackclaw *King Linus Rewards *Armor Scrap - found in Defend the Tuskers quest *Defender's Medal - found in all quests *Fish - found in Defend the Killguins quest *Weapon Fragment - found in Defend the Ursice Savages quest Side Quests *Defend Dragesvard *Defend the Killguins *Defend the Ursice Savages *Defend the Tuskers *Face Frostscythe Dialogue Galanoth: The time has come, . We have to defeat Queen Aisha's army to save Dragesvard. *Talk & Shops *Heal *Leave Grrol: How can we help, ? *'To Battle!' Galanoth: We can use all the help we can get. Aisha is attacking us on every front! *Fight beside Galanoth - Takes you to Defend Dragesvard quest. *Fight beside Grrol the Ursice Savage - Takes you to Defend the Ursice Savages quest. *Fight beside King Linus the Killguin - Takes you to Defend the Killguins quest. *Fight beside G'joob the Tusker - Takes you to Defend the Tuskers quest. *DA ONLY quest - Face Frostscythe! - Takes you to Face Frostscythe quest. *'Talk to Grrol' Grrol: As the shaman of my tribe, I am here to represent the Ursice Savages. I speak for them in matters of war. My voice is their voice. Grrol: Aisha is attacking on many different fronts trying to drive our new union apart. Grrol: But I know that the only way that ANY of us will survive is if we stand united against her. *'Grrol's Shop' Grrol: My people are grateful for your help. Bring me some Weapon Fragments as proof of your courage and I will give you a reward. *'Talk to G'joob' G'joob: The Tuskers are a proud and solitary people but they see that Aisha only brings destruction. G'joob: We tend not to meddle in the affairs of any of the other races but that will only buy us time. G'joob: There are some who say our home and our peace are being attacked because we stuck our tusks where they didn't belong... G'joob: ... Those Tuskers are fools. My people are stubborn but not stupid. They will see if you give them time. *'G'joob's Shop' G'joob: These items are symbols of honor and power from my people. Bring me some Armor Scraps and you shall have them. *'Talk to Linus' King Linus: Hey, . Good to see you. The Killguins are with you. King Linus: ... King Linus: That's it. You can talk to someone else now. King Linus: What? You were expecting a big long speech about our noble race or whatever? I don't think so. King Linus: I said "The Killguins are with you". What else do you need to know? *'Linus's Shop' King Linus: I'll trade you some weapons for some Fish. Bring me Fish, please. Fish. Shops G'joob upgrade *Tusker Blade of the North Wind (17-47) *Tusker Edge of the North Wind (17-47) *Tusker Staff of the North Wind (17-47) G'joob weapon *Tusker Blade of the North Wind (Level 7) *Tusker Edge of the North Wind (Level 7) *Tusker Staff of the North Wind (Level 7) Grrol upgrade *Ursice Stone Hammer (13-43) *Ursice Stone Staff (13-43) *Ursice Stone Knife (13-43) Grrol weapon *Ursice Stone Staff (Level 3) *Ursice Stone Hammer (Level 3) *Ursice Stone Knife (Level 3) Linus upgrade *Kilguin Static Blade (15-45) *Kilguin Static Rod (15-45) *Kilguin Static Dagger (15-45) Linus weapon *Kilguin Static Blade (Level 5) *Kilguin Static Rod (Level 5) *Kilguin Static Dagger (Level 5) Category:Quests Category:Wars Category:Book 1 Quests Category:Book 1 Wars Category:Rare Wars